


If Disney Wasn’t For Kids

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [100]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BY THE MOON AND THE STARS IN THE SKY, Crack, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, I’m going to hell for this I SWEAR, I’m sorry, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Offensive, donald trump - Freeform, sin - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: How do I even summarise this mess? It’s a few drabbles which parody Disney characters.1.) Donald Trump Mulan.2.) Kinky Cinderella.3.) South Park referencing Snow White.Yeah, probably skip this one if you’re sifting through the tags.





	If Disney Wasn’t For Kids

**Author's Note:**

> The second one is my favourite ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> ((Someone please kill me I need hellfire and my best friend right now))

**Mulan:**

“Let’s make China great again!” The red dragon thing screeched in Mulan’s ear. She nodded, vote firmly set on the dragon.

Their presidential campaign had been running for a few months now, and already a lot of people across China were willing to elect the dragon thingy as their President.

“I’m gonna build a wall! And Mongolia’s gonna pay for it!” He said. Everyone screeched.

The end.

**Cinderella:**

“Cinders dear... I told you you couldn’t *** yet didn’t I?” Sister 1 said seductively yet menacingly as she cracked her whip. Sister 2 grinned behind her as she tightened the cuffs around Ella’s wrists. The blonde ****** involuntarily, writhing in her sisters’ grips. 

“I’m sorry b-big sis... I’ll be a good girl next time, I promise!” Cinders whined as Sister 1 whipped her hard. She squealed in pain *** ******** ********.

“You’d better take your punishment then little sister... And don’t break your promises again.” Sister 2 purred in a velvety voice as she pulled out a new toy for her and her sisters to play with...

**Snow White:**

“If Snow did the thing with seven dwarves, a million animals and the Huntsman, who is Eric Cartman’s father?” The Evil Queen asked her mirror.

“What.” The mirror replied.

“Snow White is Liane Cartman confirmed.” Said an unknown voice,

**Anna/Elsa- no I’m not doing this anymore sorry no I can’t.**

**Author's Note:**

> The *** in the Cinderella drabble are to censor anything which would make it smutty (NSFW) since I wanted this pseud to not have smut but forgot this when I was actually writing this.
> 
> I actually find the concepts interesting for these, but oh gosh it hurt to write them. Also, I’m not a fan of Disney and don’t know the names of the minor characters.
> 
> Prompt- Disney but inappropriate.
> 
> Why was this a prompt?
> 
> Original Number- 265.


End file.
